One common type of security barrier currently in widespread use comprises a wire mesh fence panel extending between two posts, each of which is anchored in a supporting block, generally of concrete or recycled rubber. Such security barriers have been deemed appropriate for many uses, but they are not sufficiently stable or robust to withstand a determined assault, either by an individual or by a crowd attempting to breach the barrier. Other common types of security barrier are based upon similar principles, although the nature of the panel and its means of support may vary somewhat.
WO-A-90/12160 discloses wire mesh cage structures useful as gabions, security barriers with a different function from the crowd control security barriers of the present invention. These gabions are primarily for securing areas against assault by small arms fire, rockets missiles and vehicle-borne explosives, and also by elemental forces such as floods, landslides, avalanches and the like. The gabion cage structure is made up of pivotally interconnected open mesh work frames which are connected together under factory conditions so that the cage can fold concertina-wise to take a flattened form for transportation to site, where it can be erected to take an open multi-compartmental form for filling with a suitable fill material, such as sand, soil, earth or rocks.
WO-A-00/40810 also concerns a multi-compartmental gabion-type security barrier which folds concertina-wise for transportation, and which comprises side walls extending along the length of the multi-compartmental security barrier, the side walls being connected at spaced intervals along the length of the security barrier by partition walls which are formed from two releasably connected sections, which after use of the security barrier can be released, and the security barrier unzipped for recovery purposes.
Existing crowd control security barriers have certain disadvantages with respect their efficacy, particularly in the face of determined assault. Although different problems pertain to different types of barrier, generally they are too easy to scale, topple, dismantle and/or otherwise breach. Gabion type security barriers have not generally been used as crowd control security barriers, and are generally not suited for this purpose.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved security barrier, in particular a crowd control security barrier which is robust, and not easily breached.